Weaponsmith
An excellent weaponsmith whose gonna be the very best that no one ever was. To craft them is her real test, to sell them is her cause. She has learned from King Truffle that she is of Draconic blood: she is a half-dragon. Personality ENTP She is a very complex woman. At times she can seem arrogant, and cruel. Majority of the times she is a understandable person. She dislikes people who pick on the weak. In fact, if she happens to see this around anywhere she goes, she tends to interfere. Chocolate is one of her favorite things along side every weapon she has crafted. Her goal is to keep on crafting, have a huge shop(s) and travel around the world. She wishes to find mythical items, as they are so rare it would be a good trophy. Probably even put to good use. History Weaponsmith was born in truffle, but left towards a village far south with her parents. She does not have a proper memory of her parents because they were chosen to become adventureres. She was left in care with a friend until of age where she became able to become a worker. She started out packaging weapons to ship at a local weaponsmith. It was then where she was eventually brought in by the weaponsmith to live, as she couldn't survive on her own. She was trained in this art as well as combat with the spear. As time went on, weaponsmith started to become a very well crafted weaponsmith. She had the knowledge and skill to craft. This was all thanks to her master Trenchant Lancer. These two became really close, essentially family like. One day, the Lancer stated he had to leave on a journey of importance, and that one day they will meet again, that the lancer is sure of it. This was sudden, but the weaponsmith said her temporary goodbyes to the lancer and took over said shop. She knew something was sketchy, as if there was more to the Lancer she didn't know of. She believes there will be a time where all will be revealed. Later along the road, she and the Lancer still communicates via magic. He refuses to say his whereabouts but assures the Weaponsmith he'll be around very soon. The shop eventually moved to the kingdom of Truffle, where the Weaponsmith currently resides and makes a living. She is now just riding out whatever comes her way, for the better or worse. She will start a journey to find a mythical weapon/item soon enough, despite the dangers of the Demon King. Maybe she will become chosen to be an adventurer, at least so she hopes, as it would make her goal a lot easier. Her parents whereabouts are currently unknown. However, she wishes she had some lead about whether they still are alive, or died in combat... King Truffle seemed hesitant to say. Skills and Items Items *'<>', Mystic: A spear from the Skycrash Charm. Deals Light/Fire Elemental damage (whichever is more effective, defaulting to light). Can harm Astral/Spiritual beings. Grants bonus to Agl (60) and Per (60). *'<>', Mystic: Irritates enemies. They are more likely to strike at your body, making for easier blocks. You are immune to any body damage once per hour. Bonus to End (90) and Str (20). *'<>', Mystic: Makes you twice as mysterious. Grants the wielder resistance to Dark Elemental attacks, reducing damage by 50%. Grants bonus to Per (40) and Luk (50). Weaponsmith *'Weapon Appraisal': You can quickly tell the value of any weapon below the "Mythical" Tier. *'Battleforger': You can create weapons of grade "Superior" with proper materials, and "Mystic" if in a magical forging location. *'Analyze: Weapon': You can determine whether or not a weapon has a magical effect and what that effect is. Thunderspear *'Manaforge Arts': A branch of magic you have discovered by combining your draconic heritage with your ability to make weapons. You are able to create weapons made of solidified mana. They are equivalent to Superior Tier items. **'Forge: Blade' (B): Create a weapon from mana in whatever shape you desire. To you, the weapon is weightless. Created weapons will hover around you. **'Forge: Detonate' (B): Cause a created weapon to explode. **'Forge: Thunder' (A): Create an unstable weapon from mana. It only lasts a few seconds before detonating. *'Relentless Ferocity': If your attack is blocked by the enemy, you gain a bonus 20 Agl, stacking up to 5 times. If you do not gain a new stack after 3 seconds, you lose all your stacks. *'Harmony': As a half-dragon, you receive the earth's blessing. Your spells draw 50% of their mana from your surroundings instead of your own mana supply. Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Charm': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Perception, you are much more likely to convince them to help/join you. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor': Your Endurance is considered higher than an enemy's if it would decide the battle! Relationships *Trenchant Lancer: The Lancer is someone who practically raised her. Lancer gave all his knowledge of weaponsmithing to her. He is essentially her master, but considers him family. The Lancer additionally showed her the basics of handling each base weapon, as it was only natural to. Lancer trained her in the basics of handling the spear to defend herself if time ever came across. It was at this moment she realized he was probably just something more than just a weaponsmith. Trivia *Favorite color is Red-Orange. *Likes Starfruits (Carambola) *Listens to music while working/majority of the time. **somehow *Azure's character